Prince Pudding
by Rukia So Zi
Summary: Rukia terlambat datang ke rumah sahabatnya Haibara yang sedang berulang tahun. Gara-gara di jalan ia menabrak cowok menyebalkan bernama Hitsugaya. Bahkan, cowok itu juga memakan puding yang ia buat khusus untuk sahabatnya. R n R please


Prince Pudding

Hari ini Rukia berencana untuk pergi ke rumah salah seorang sahabatnya bernama Haibara. Semenjak mereka berbeda SMA, hubungan mereka agak renggang. Rukia saja baru mengucapkan "_happy birthday"_ dua hari setelah Haibara ulang tahun. Memang agak keterlaluan. Tapi Rukia memang sengaja melakukannya karena dia berkali-kali mengirim SMS pada Haibara tapi tidak satu pun SMSnya yang dibalas. Mungkin gara-gara Haibara terlalu sibuk dengan sekolahnya, maklum dia masuk ke sekolah favorit di Tokyo. Anehnya, Haibara membalas SMSnya saat Rukia mengucapkan happy birthday lewat SMS. Dalam hati Rukia agak kecewa dengan sikap sahabatnya. Namun, ia tetap mencoba memakluminya.

Sebenarnya saat SMP Rukia mempunyai dua orang sahabat. Namanya Orihime dan Haibara. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama-sama baik disaat genting, sedih, maupun suka. Hmm.. sepertinya klise. Tapi itulah mereka. Namun entah, waktu dan kesempatan tak pernah mempertemukan mereka untuk berkumpul kembali. Semua sibuk menjadi aktivis di sekolahnya masing-masing. Barulah hari ini, Rukia mencoba untuk bertemu sahabatnya. Ia begitu rindu canda tawa bersama sahabatnya. Ingin memeluk dan mencubit gemas sahabatnya.

Rukia lalu menelfon sahabatnya Orihime untuk mengajak ke rumah Haibara yang sedang ultah. Untungnya kali ini Orihime mau ikut dengannya. Biasanya dia sibuk. Hmm.. syukurlah. Bahagia menyelimuti hati Rukia. Rindunya akan terhapus sebentar lagi. Rencananya Rukia akan menjemput Orihime terlebih dahulu baru ke rumah Haibara.

Rukia segera menyambar kunci motornya dan bergegas menuju garasi. Dikeluarkannya motor ayahnya dan dinaikinya menuju rumah Orihime. Ia sedikit kerepotan mengendarai motor karena membawa sebuah kotak makanan. Kotak itu berisi sebuah puding coklat buatannya dengan whipped dan buah di atasnnya untuk Haibara. Hmm.. tampilannya benar-benar menggoda. Dimakan sayang, tapi bila dibiarkan begitu saja membuat perut bernyanyi. Hahaha

Sesampainya di rumah Orihime, mereka langsung berangkat menuju rumah Haibara. Ketika memasuki kompleks perumahan dekat rumah Haibara...

Bruk..

"Auuww.. Orihime kamu nggak papa?"

"Iya nggak papa kok. Kamu gimana? Kakimu ya Tuhan.. berdarah"

"Hey! Bisa nyetir nggak sih!" bentak seorang cowok jangkung yang ditabrak Rukia

"Sorry.. Buru-buru"

"Wah, ganti rugi nggak, Lo!"

"Heh! Jadi cowok sadis amat sih,Lo!"

"Udah-udah. Stop! Kalian ini sama-sama luka malah berantem. Sebentar aku beli obat antiseptik sama plester dulu di apotek seberang jalan. Diem dan jangan berantem lagi!"

Orihime pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan cowok rese itu. Sebenarnya luka Rukia dan Hitsugaya sama-sama parah. Tapi mereka juga sama-sama keras kepala. Tabrakan tadi sebenarnya salah Rukia. Ia buru-buru hingga melaju dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam padahal jelas-jelas ada orang menyebrang yang tidak lain adalah Hitsugaya.

"Cewek sembrono! Sakit tau"

"Huuu gitu aja KO"

"Liat nih.. berantakan semua telur pecah, tepungnya nyebar kemana-mana, tinggal pengembang roti, sama coklat batang yang masih bisa dipake. Hhhhhhhhhh"

"_Appologize me, please_! Btw, ngapain kamu beli begituan? Mau jadi ibu rumah tangga? Hahhahahahahaha"

"Dasar cewek norak! Nggak pernah masak ya! Eh, apa ini kayaknya enak"

Hitsugaya langsung menyambar kotak makanan Rukia yang berisi puding dan memakannya.

"Haemmm... enak lumayan. Beli di mana?"tanya Hitsugaya seperti tak melakukan kesalahan.

"AAAAAAA! Cowok nggak waras! Makan makanan orang sembarangan itu buat sahabatku! Hih hihhih makan nih!" teriak Rukia sambil menyentuh luka Hitsugaya.

"Auu auu auu.. Hey! Apaan sih. Sakit ini! Mana lukamu coba aku sentuh pasti juga sakit kan! Yang salah kan kamu jadi nggak papa kalau aku tuntut ganti rugi dengan puding ini!"

"Tapi itu buat sahabatku! Hih ngeselin"

Rukia menangis. Entah mengapa butiran air mata terus menghujani pipinya dan menetes pada luka di tangannya. Sedikit terasa perih, tapi hatinya lebih perih. Puding yang ia persembahkan untuk sahabatnya tercinta dimakan seorang cowok yang dimatanya sangat super duper rese!

"Huuu.. Huuu.. Hiks...Hiks.. Huu..Huuu"

"Eh eh kok jadi nangis gini sih? Aduh, udah dong! Aduh, gimana?"

Para pejalan kaki yang lewat terus mengamati mereka. Terlihat pandangan curiga dan marah. Itu yang membuat Hitsugaya menjadi bingung dan mulai gelisah.

"aduh, udahan dong. Hey-hey jangan nangis! Ihh.. diliatin orang itu"ucap Hitsugaya mulai panik.

Rukia tak peduli. Ia terus menangis.

"Udah dong.. aduh, udah ya.. Nanti aku bikinin puding yang baru deh. Apa kue tart, black forest, atau apa? Terserah kamu deh.."

"Bohong. Palingan kamu juga ngomong gitu biar aku diem. Huuu.. huu.. hiks.. hiks..."

"Ih.. serius. Sumpah deh! Kalau aku bohong kamu boleh nyentuh lukaku selama satu jam. Hih sakit banget kan. Bisa bayangin nggak? Disentuh dikit aja udah sakit. Ya ya udahan"

"Hei! Kamu apain sahabatku! Dia sampe nangis! Dasar cowok aneh! Bener ya. Dari tadi aku udah sabar. Ternyata kamu masih nggak diem juga! Nih, rasain ! Pukulan ini untuk sahabatku Rukia yang udah kamu sakiti! Hiatttt!" ucap Orihime yang baru saja datang dan bersiap memukul Hitsugaya.

"Eh eh stop. Stop.. aduh,Orihime aku cuma bercanda. Biar tuh cowok diem. Eh aktingku berhasil juga. Hahha. Mana puding barunya!" ucap Rukia menghentikan aktingnya.

"Wah-wah ya ini cewek rese tu ya kayak gini.. Argghh!" raung Hitsugaya sebal.

"Eits.. dah sumpah loh! Apa mau lukanya aku pee.."ucap Rukia sambil mendekatkan jarinya pada luka Hitsugaya untuk mengancam Hitsugaya.

"STOOP! Ya ya aku bikinin dulu bentar. Ikut ke rumahku bentar" ucap Hitsugaya sambil beranjak pergi.

Rukia dan Orihime terdiam

"ih, aku nggak berniat ngejual kalian. Nggak usah takut" ucap Hitsugaya yang berhasil membaca pikiran rukia dan Orihime.

"Kok tau?" tanya Rukia.

"Hahaha lagian siiapa yang mau beli cewek-cewek gila bin aneh bin ajaib kayak kalian terutama kamu! Huu!" ejek Hitsugaya mencairkan suasana.

"Jangan pegang-pengang kepala orang!" ucap Rukia marah.

Akhirnya, Rukia dan Orihime memutuskan untuk ikut Hitsugaya. Mereka memang masih sedikit was-was meskipun Hitsugaya telah menunjukan kartu identitasnya. Hitsugaya jalan paling depan sedang Rukia dan Orihime mengendarai motor dengan perlahan.

Setelah sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat hijau karena penuh pepohonan, Hitsugaya mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Setelah mereka duduk, muncul dari dalam seorang wanita renta yang ramah dan murah senyum. Hitsugaya mencium tangan nenek itu dan menuntunnya duduk bersama Rukia dan Orihime. Mereka langsung mencium tangan nenek itu juga.

"Teman Hitsu ya. Saya neneknya. Wah, ternyata kamu pandai mencari teman. Mereka cantik, sopan, dan baik."ucap nenek Hitsugaya.

"Ah, tidak begitu, Nek" jawab Rukia kikuk.

"Nenek, istirahat saja. Sudah minum obat, Nek?"tanya Hitsugaya lembut.

"Kamu jangan terlalu khawatir begitu. Nenek ingin mengenal temanmu" jawab nenek.

"Nenek sakit? Kalau begitu nenek istirahat saja. Kami senang nenek mau menerima kami."ucap Rukia khawatir.

"Aduh gara-gara kamu, Hitsu! Mereka jadi sungkan ingin ngobrol dengan nenek"

"Bukan sungkan,Nek. Tapi kami sayang sama nenek makanya kami tidak mau nenek lelah" jawab Orihime santun

"Kalian ini. Baiklah kalau begitu nenek istirahat"

Setelah memeluk Rukia dan Orihime, nenek langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Nenek sangat mendambakan cucu perempuan tetapi cucu satu-satuya yang beliau punya hanyalah Hitsugaya.

"Aku buat puding dulu. Mau ikut nggak?" ajak Hitsugaya.

Rukia dan Orihime mengangguk mantap.

Hitsugaya lalu mengajak mereka ke dapur. Ternyata dapurnya sangat luas. Berbeda dengan ruang tamunya yang sempit. Di sana tersedia beragam alat masak. Sangat komplit dan terlihat terawat. Lantai dan dinding dapur juga sangat bersih. Sementara Rukia dan Orihime terbengong-bengong, dia menyiapkan susu 500ml, telur 4 butir, vanila essence, coklat, gula pasir dan air.

"Kau serius bisa membuat puding seenak buatanku?"tanya Rukia meremehkan.

"Hey, pudingmu masih standar. Daripada kau cerewet duduk di sana!" ucap Hitsugaya sebal.

"Oke deh cowok sok pinter! Awas aja kalau nggak enak!" ancam Rukia.

"Gimana kalau nanti kamu yang terpesona sama masakanku?" balas Hitsugaya lagi.

"Aku akan ngakuin kehebatanmu dan bilang di depan semua temen sekolahmu kalau kamu paling jago kalau masak" ucap Rukia tanpa ragu.

"Emang kamu kenal ama temen sekolahku? Akan deal kalau kamu bilang aku cowok paling ganteng dan paling keren di depanku aja. Gimana?" jawab Hitsugaya dengan PDnya.

"Hey GILA! Dari mana gantengnya? Keren apaan?" ejek Rukia membalas.

"Kenapa nggak berani?" tantang Hitsugaya.

"Oke siap" jawab Hitsugaya menyanggupi.

Hitsugaya langsung pergi ke dapur. Ia memulainya dengan memasukkan susu dan gula ke dalam panci, lalu memanaskannya. Sebelum mendidih, ia mematikan apinya kemudian ia memecahkan telur di wadah yang berbeda. Kemudian ia mencampurkan campuran susu dan gula tadi ke dalam wadah tersebut bersama dengan vanila essence Setelah tercampur, Hitsugaya menyaringnya dengan saringan halus sehingga tekstur puding lebih halus dan lembut. Lalu ia membuat saus coklat dengan gula, air, dan coklat yang dipanaskan di atas api. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan saus coklat ke dalam lima buah gelas baru kemudian memasukkan adonan puding ke dalam gelas-gelas tadi. Hitsugaya lalu mengambil panci besar dan mengukus adonan puding di dalam gelas tadi. Selama 2-3 menit, ia kukus dengan api besar. Lalu 13-15 menit dengan api kecil. Sesekali ia membuka tutup panci agar panasnya keluar. Selain itu tidak lupa, ia menaruh kain di bawah tutup agar uap tidak menetes. Setelah matang, ia menusuk puding dengan tusuk gigi untuk memastikan adonan telur pada puding tidak keluar. Ternyata benar-benar sempurna, pudingnya tetap cantik dan aromanya.. Hmm.. Lalu ia masukkan puding itu ke dalam kulkas.

"Selesai. Hey cewek jelek! Nih, pudingnya udah jadi" ucap Hitsugaya pada Rukia.

Dilihatnya Rukia dan Orihime tertidur di ruang tamu.

"Oh sudah Hitsu. Maaf kami ketiduran."

"Tak apa. Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Orihime. Kau juga mau tahu nama teman sebelahku ini?"

Hitsugaya terlihat salah tingkah.

"Dia Rukia. Anaknya kadang emang menyebalkan tapi baik dan perhatian."

"Hehe iya bener juga."

Satu jam kemudian Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh, kebo dah bangun"ucap Hitsugaya

"Orihime mana?"

"Pulang."

"HAAA! PULANG! Ini emang jam berapa?" ucap Rukia terkejut

"Jam empat sore."

"Aduh, kenapa ndak dibangunkan. Pudingnya?"

"Dia nanti balik kok. Tadi mamanya telfon. Pudingnya di kulkas udah jadi. Enak pokoknya"

"Mana aku cicip"

Hitsugaya mengambilkan tiga gelas puding dengan whipped cream di atasnya. Dalam hati Rukia panik, takut jikalau puding Hitsgaya enak. Dari tampilannya saja sudah meyakinkan. Saat mencoba puding itu. Rukia langsung kaku. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Puding buatan Hitsugaya memang jauh lebih enak dari buatannya.

"Hai, Rukia. Sorry tadi mama nyari. Kunci rumah aku bawa soalnya. Lho pudingnya udah jadi. Eh kamu kenapa?" tanya Orihime yang terkejut melihat Rukia berdiri terpaku.

"Cobain ini"ucap Rukia sambil menyodorkan puding buatan Hitsugaya.

Orihime lalu menyendok puding itu dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. Reaksi yang sama dengan Rukia, ia begitu terkejut. Belum pernah mereka merasakan puding selezat ini.

"Kalian kenapa? Udah sana katanya mau di kasih buat sahabat" ucap Hitsugaya memecah keheningan.

"Karna udah sore kita mesti buru-buru. Pamit dulu ya dadah. Salam buat nenek semoga cepet sembuh! Ayo Orihime" ucap Rukia menarik-narik tangan Orihime.

"Iya nanti kusampaikan. Eits.. mana janjinya?" ucap Hitsugaya dengan gaya yang menyebalkan.

"Harus ya?" tanya Rukia takut.

Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk

"Namanya Hitsugaya" bisik Orihime lalu terkikik geli

"Ehmm.. ehm.. Hitsugaya ganteng dan kereeen seduniaaaa!" teriak Rukia lepas

"Sepertinya ada kata yang ditambahkan. Hihihi. Tapi aku suka kok. Hati-hati di jalan ya" ucap Hitsugaya sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum

"E..e...e..e.. tadi cuma nggak sengaja. Beneran nggak sengaja.. iya.. yaudah aku pergi dulu" ucap Rukia gugup lalu pergi mengendarai motornya besama dengan Orihime.

Sesampainya di sana, ternyata sahabatnya sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Sebenarnya acaranya hampir selesai tapi tak menjadi penghalang bagi Rukia untuk tetap masuk.

"Maaf kami mengganggu"

"Tidak Rukia Orihime aku senang kalian datang. Aku pengen bikin acara khusus untuk sahabat SMP, rencananya besok. Biar kita bisa cerita-cerita juga. Maaf ya.. Ini gara-gara kakak maksa. Soalnya dia juga ultah hari ini. Sekalian maksudnya."

"Nggak papa kok. Happy Birthday. Ini puding spesial buat kamu. Cobain deh" ucap Rukia

"makasih"

Haibara langsung melahap puding itu. Dan..

"Ya ampun kamu beli di mana? Enak banget.. kapan-kapan kita ke toko ini aja beli sama-sama"

"Yee enak aja beli"

"Bikin sendiri?"

"Rahasia dong"

"Yaudah makasih banget ya. Yuk duduk di sebelah sana"

"Lho itu kan Hitsugaya"

"Kalian kenal Kak Hitsugaya?"

"Kamu tahu dia?"

"Diakan idola di SMA kakakku"

"IDOOLA? Si cowok rese itu?

Suara Rukia sangat keras hingga Hitsugaya menoleh. Terlebih lagi jarinya yang menunjuk ke arah Hitsugaya membuatnya kesal dan ingin menghampirinya.

"Eh, cewek jelek. Ngapain kamu di sini"

"Ini rumah sahabatku. Jadi kamu yang ngapain"

"Ini rumah temenku. Tuh dia"

"Hai ada apa ini?"

"Biasa kak yang tadi habis cinlok" jawab Orihime asal

"Gimana ceritanya kok bisa?"

Lalu Orihime pun menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir. Rukia dan Hitsugaya hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Hey Hitsugaya. Jujur pada dirimu sendiri jangan gengsi gitu" ucap kakak Haibara

"Kamu juga Rukia" timpal Haibara

"Apaan sih, Haibara. Aku sama dia itu rival! Mana mungkin kita temenan! Apalagi lebih dari itu"

" Yaa.. nggak mungkin banget! Udah jelek rese lagi!"

Rukia kaget mendengar Hitsugaya mencelanya habis-habisan. Karna kesal dan malu, Rukia mengambil sepeda motornya dan pulang. Belum jauh dari rumah Haibara, Hitsugaya berlari menyusul dan berteriak..

"RUKIAAAA! Kita nggak mungkin temenan! Kamu tau AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAIMUU!"

Rukia menghentikan laju sepeda motornya dan berbalik

"AKU JUGAAAA"

Kadang masalah memang terasa menyebalkan. Tapi bisa juga melahirkan perasaan yang indah. Yaitu CINTA


End file.
